


Storytime

by Glitterb1234



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Daddy Oliver, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterb1234/pseuds/Glitterb1234
Summary: Oliver gets creative with a bedtime story for his children.





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a class assignment, as part of the universe I established in Shades of Human. However, since that piece basically just involved switching out character names, I decided to switch them back and post it by itself. It's also the first screenplay I've ever written - hopefully it's not too awful XD  
> Also I have no idea where/if this fits into canon - let's call it a post series future fic and blame any discrepancies on Oliver taking creative licence in the name of storytelling :P Enjoy!
> 
> (N.B. some screenwriting abbreviations are explained in the end notes for anyone confused by them)

EXT. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT - NIGHT - YELLOW STREETLAMP LIGHTING

A HENCHMAN dressed in dark jeans and a black leather jacket runs through the alleyway between two buildings. He is out of breath and clearly frightened, glancing behind himself every few seconds. We follow him as he runs, turning sharply several times as if to shake off a pursuer.

PAN UP TO ROOFTOPS

A shadowy figure jumps from one building to the next, tailing the HENCHMAN closely.

BACK ON HENCHMAN

The HENCHMAN turns another corner and comes to an abrupt halt when faced with a brick wall - a dead end. He glances around frantically for another way out, even tries to climb the wall, but it is too high and he is hampered by the gun he grips tightly in his right hand. He turns to run back the way he came, but pulls up short as the shadowy figure drops from a nearby rooftop and lands in a crouch, blocking his way. As the figure straightens, we can see it is the GREEN ARROW; he wears combat boots, tight dark green leather trousers and a matching green leather jacket with a hood pulled over his head. A quiver of arrows is strapped to his back, the green and black fletching just visible over one shoulder, and he holds a black compound bow in his left hand. His face is obscured by the shadow cast by his hood, but as he stands the limited light hits him enough to reveal a strong, lightly-stubbled jawline and a dark green domino mask. The HENCHMAN aims his gun at GREEN ARROW, slowly backing towards the wall and shaking slightly.

HENCHMAN  
(with false bravado)  
Back off, man. I'll shoot, see if I don't.

GREEN ARROW draws an arrow from his quiver, aims and fires, all in one smooth, almost lightning fast movement. The sleeve of the HENCHMAN's gun arm is now pinned to the wall with the arrow, effectively trapping him.

HENCHMAN  
(openly scared now)  
Hey man, c'mon, I don't want no trouble!

GREEN ARROW  
(deep voice, somewhat distorted by a modulator)  
You won't have any trouble so long as you tell me what I want to know, right now.

HENCHMAN  
I don't know nothing! I'm a nobody, I'm nothing, nobody tells me anything!

GREEN ARROW  
You're an enforcer for Grayson Richards. You work in his club and you're part of his security detail.

HENCHMAN  
(shaking his head)  
Grayson Richards? The mob boss? Nah, not me, man. I never even seen the guy.

GREEN ARROW draws another arrow, nocks it and pulls back the string, aiming at the HENCHMAN threateningly.

GREEN ARROW  
(angrily)  
You spend every night with him, beating up citizens in The Glades who can't afford to pay his protection fees!

HENCHMAN drops his gun and holds up his free hand in surrender.

HENCHMAN  
Okay yes, I work for Richards. But I swear, man, I'm just doing what he tells me to. I got nothing against any o' those people, it's just a job. I'm not anybody important, I can't tell you nothing-

GREEN ARROW  
(cutting him off)  
You can tell me where he's keeping the seventeen children he kidnapped to blackmail their parents.

HENCHMAN  
I don't know nothing about no kids! I ain't that high in the organisation!

GREEN ARROW  
(taking a step closer to him)  
You're high enough! Tell me what you know!

HENCHMAN  
Nothing man, I swear to God, nothing-

GREEN ARROW releases his arrow, and the HENCHMAN screams as it connects with his shoulder... And explodes in a shower of pink and purple glitter.

ROBBIE (V.O.)  
Glitter?

SWIPE TO:

INT. ROBBIE'S BEDROOM - LATE EVENING

A child's bedroom. The walls are adorned with posters and drawings of superheroes, both real and fictional. The most prominent is a large poster of the GREEN ARROW hanging over the bed; the sheets are dark green, decorated with lighter green arrowheads. The dresser, desk and bookcase are all littered with action figures and toy weapons, which also fill a toy chest in one corner, alongside a few superhero dressing-up costumes. ROBBIE, a dark-haired boy of about nine, is sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing blue pajamas with the Superman shield on the front. Next to him is his sister, MEGHAN, age six, with wispy blonde curls; her pajamas are pink, decorated with a sparkly purple unicorn on the shirt and smaller unicorns all over the trousers, and she is clutching a pink and purple stuffed unicorn. Opposite them, sitting sideways on the edge of the bed, is their father, OLIVER, a muscular man in his late thirties dressed in a plain black t-shirt and lounge pants. His hair is short and sandy blond, and he has a little stubble across his jawline.

ROBBIE  
(indignant)  
The Green Arrow doesn't use glitter!

MEGHAN  
But it's pretty! Everything's better with glitter, Momma says so.

ROBBIE  
Not crime fighting. The Green Arrow isn't trying to make the bad guys pretty, he's trying to make them scared.

MEGHAN  
(argumentative)  
He has lotsa special arrows that can do cool stuff, why can't he have a glitter arrow?

ROBBIE  
Because glitter is for girls, not super cool heroes. There's nothing dangerous about glitter, it's stupid.

MEGHAN  
Is not!

ROBBIE  
Is too!

MEGHAN  
Daddy!

OLIVER  
(placatingly)  
Alright, alright, calm down. Robbie's right, the Green Arrow didn't use a glitter arrow...

MEGHAN makes a noise of protest, but OLIVER holds up a hand to stop her.

OLIVER  
But somebody else did.

ROBBIE  
(sceptical)  
Who?

OLIVER  
The Glitter Bomber.

ROBBIE  
(frowning)  
The Glitter Bomber? Who's that?

OLIVER  
One of the Green Arrow's new sidekicks. You see, he wasn't alone confronting the enforcer. He also had his two newest recruits with him, Glitter Bomber and Robbie Hood.

SWIPE BACK TO:

EXT. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT ALLEY

GREEN ARROW is now flanked by GLITTER BOMBER and ROBBIE HOOD. Both wear similar outfits to his, skin tight leather with hoods over their heads and masks over their eyes. ROBBIE HOOD's outfit is virtually identical, but in a slightly lighter shade of green; what we can see of his face is clearly younger than GREEN ARROW. GLITTER BOMBER wears purple, with a short skirt and black leather leggings instead of trousers, blonde bangs hanging down past her hood and long blonde curls spilling from the sides. She is also young, and wearing purple lipstick and glittery eyeshadow under her mask. Both carry more traditional recurve bows, the grips coloured to match their outfits, as is the fletching on their arrows. The HENCHMAN is completely covered in glitter, GLITTER BOMBER's purple arrow embedded in the wall just above his shoulder.

ROBBIE HOOD  
(approvingly)  
Nice shot.

GLITTER BOMBER  
(smiling)  
Thanks.

HENCHMAN looks down at his sparkly clothes in horror.

HENCHMAN  
What the-

GREEN ARROW aims another arrow at HENCHMAN; ROBBIE HOOD and GLITTER BOMBER copy him, their joviality replaced with stern concentration.

GREEN ARROW  
(menacingly)  
I promise you, these arrows won't be nearly as pretty when they hit you. Now tell us what we want to know! Where is Richards keeping those kids?!

HENCHMAN  
I'm telling you, I don't know!

All three archers pull their bowstrings back further, preparing to fire.

HENCHMAN  
(desperately)  
Wait, wait! Th-there's an apartment building, Grayson just bought it, down in The Glades. He's scheduled a demolition crew to knock it down day after tomorrow, but I heard whispers there's been people going in and out of it all week.

GREEN ARROW  
When did these whispers start?

HENCHMAN  
Just after them kids went missing, I think. Yeah, yeah, I remember I saw it on the news, how they all just vanished, and later that night Frankie told me about the building.

GREEN ARROW  
Have you been to this building?

HENCHMAN  
(shaking his head frantically)  
Nah, man, I don't do nothing I ain't been told to do. From what I hear, only the inner circle, Grayson's top guys, have been seen anywhere near the place. I don't know if that's where they're keeping them kids, but there's something cooking in there, I'm telling ya.

GREEN ARROW  
The address. Now.

HENCHMAN  
(in a rush)  
1941 Appleton, big tall building with a Condemned sign on the front, you can't miss it. That's all I know, I swear.

The archers lower their bows and return the arrows to their quivers. The HENCHMAN relaxes.

HENCHMAN  
Can I go now?

GREEN ARROW  
(to ROBBIE HOOD)  
Would you like to do the honours?

ROBBIE HOOD  
(grinning)  
Gladly.

ROBBIE HOOD draws a bola/ensnarement arrow, tipped with a thin silver cylinder instead of a typical arrowhead. He aims and fires it at HENCHMAN.

CUT TO:

EXT. POLICE STATION ALLEYWAY - NIGHT

Police sirens can be heard. HENCHMAN is tied to a chain-link fence, wrapped in thick black cords extending from the arrow shaft in the middle of his chest. He is unconscious and still covered in glitter, with a large bruise developing where someone has punched him in the face, but is otherwise unharmed. GREEN ARROW stands a few feet away, watching the back door of the police station. It opens, and CAPTAIN LANCE comes out into the alley. He is a gruff, middle-aged man with black hair in a buzz-cut, wearing a grey suit, white shirt and black tie, a holstered gun and his policeman's shield clipped to his belt. He eyes the sparkly HENCHMAN sceptically, then arches an eyebrow at GREEN ARROW.

CAPTAIN LANCE  
(sarcastically)  
What, tying 'em up not good enough for you anymore, you gotta decorate 'em too? What's next, gift wrap?

GREEN ARROW  
One of my new associates has a... unique sense of style.

CAPTAIN LANCE  
Uh huh. Whatever. So long as they get the job done. What did the poor sap do to get himself bedazzled?

GREEN ARROW  
He's an enforcer for Grayson Richards. I'm sure you'll find a few outstanding warrants when you run him through the system. He also gave us a lead on where the mob are holding their hostages.

CAPTAIN LANCE  
(somewhat disapproving)  
And your team has plans to move on 'em, I suppose.

GREEN ARROW  
(unperturbed)  
We're making them. The building will be demolished soon, so it has to be tomorrow night. Can you mobilise the SCPD to back us up?

CAPTAIN LANCE  
(sighing)  
Sure, sure. Have your girl Miss Smoak send me the info. You know, sometimes I don't know who I work for, City Hall or you vigilantes.

GREEN ARROW draws and nocks a grappling hook arrow.

GREEN ARROW  
(ignoring his last comment)  
Overwatch will fill you in on the details. Until tomorrow, Captain Lance.

GREEN ARROW fires the arrow onto the nearest rooftop; a motor embedded in his bow activates, automatically reeling in the cable, lifting him off the ground and out of frame. CAPTAIN LANCE shakes his head in resigned exasperation and goes to deal with HENCHMAN.

INT. GREEN ARROW'S SECRET BASE - SHORTLY AFTER

A large, well-lit, circular space, mostly exposed concrete and steel, with concrete pillars spaced around a central raised platform. There are no windows, suggesting the room is underground; the only obvious way in is a set of elevator doors off to one side, although several corners of the room do seem to lead off into other rooms or corridors. Around the edges of the room are several stands of weapons - arrows of varying colours and designs, smaller darts and flechettes, bow staffs, batons, hand guns, rifles and a whole rack of different swords. There are also several tables covered in medical and forensic equipment and a row of silver mannequins in display cases, backlit in green. Two cases contain the black leather costumes of other vigilantes, the other three are empty. The central dais contains two banks of computer monitors, all displaying different information and each with a separate wireless keyboard and mouse, and two rolling office chairs, one of which is occupied by ROBBIE HOOD. He is leaning back in the chair, his feet on the desk and his bow and quiver on the floor beside him. GLITTER BOMBER stands nearby, eyeing him in silent disapproval, which he is ignoring. In the other chair is FELICITY SMOAK, aka Overwatch, the team technology expert. She has blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail, and wears glasses, a bright pink dress and matching high heels. She is typing rapidly on a keyboard, the monitor in front of her spilt between GRAYSON RICHARDS' mugshot and a command box filled with code; the next one over shows blueprints, the third a digital copy of the front page of The Star City Gazette with the headline 'GLADES KIDS VANISH IN SUSPECTED GANG OPERATION'. The elevator doors open, and GREEN ARROW enters.

GREEN ARROW  
Captain Lance sends his regards.

GLITTER BOMBER  
Did he like my artwork?

GREEN ARROW gives her a look of mild exasperation, but makes no comment.

ROBBIE HOOD  
He's going to have an interesting mugshot, that's for sure.

FELICITY  
I think it's awesome. Glitter makes everything better.

GLITTER BOMBER  
Amen, sister.

They high five.

GREEN ARROW  
Any progress on the intel he gave us?

FELICITY  
Well, our sparkly friend did have a few things right. There is indeed a condemned building at 1941 Appleton which, according to the plans, has more than enough space to hold 17 kids. Richards doesn't own it directly, the deed is held by Grant Developers, but I did some digging and found out they are owned by Marcus O'Reilly, who is Richards' right hand man.

GREEN ARROW  
So it's safe to assume Richards is running the show.

FELICITY  
Exactly. Whatever else is true, the mob owns that building.

ROBBIE HOOD  
I sense a 'but' coming.

FELICITY  
(regretfully)  
But... There's no way to confirm if the building is actually being used at the moment. That part of The Glades is a gang haven, the cops rarely go down there and the few CCTV cameras that were ever installed have all been destroyed or tampered with, so I can't get any kind of visual on the building. The only way to confirm the enforcer's story would be to stake the place out.

GREEN ARROW  
Which we don't have time to do if we want to get those kids out before they knock it down.

GLITTER BOMBER  
(shaking her head)  
I can't believe anyone would go to all this trouble for the sake of a little protection money.

ROBBIE (V.O.)  
Wait...

SWIPE TO:

INT. ROBBIE'S BEDROOM

ROBBIE  
What's protection money?

OLIVER  
Well... Mobsters like to make money. It's what they do. And one way they sometimes do it is to get the people in their territory to pay them a certain amount every month or year, and in return the mob leaves them alone.

ROBBIE  
Like taxes?

OLIVER  
(smiling a little)  
Kind of, except taxes help pay for public services, protection money just makes the mob rich.

MEGHAN  
What if the people don't pay? What happens then?

OLIVER  
Usually, the mob will beat them up or attack their business.

MEGHAN  
(distraught)  
That's not nice! (clearly parroting a parent or teacher) Hitting isn't how we get what we want.

OLIVER  
Of course not. And good boys and girls like you don't do that. But the mob aren't good people

ROBBIE  
Did the kids not pay their money?

MEGHAN  
Yeah, what did they do?

OLIVER  
(shakes his head)  
No, it was their parents that wouldn't pay. You see, Grayson Richards was a really nasty mobster, and he decided it would be more effective to kidnap the children and hold them hostage until he got his money.

MEGHAN  
How did he know that would work?

OLIVER  
(smiling)  
Because parents will do anything to protect their children.

He reaches out and runs his hand gently over her hair.

ROBBIE  
So what did the Green Arrow do?

SWIPE BACK TO:

INT. GREEN ARROW'S SECRET BASE - CONTINUOUS

GREEN ARROW  
Some people will do anything for money, including exploiting the desperation of parents. (to FELICITY) I'm guessing we have no way of knowing how many of Richards' men we can expect to be guarding the children?

FELICITY  
Not until I can get a real-time satellite image and thermal scan set up, which is going to take time. I'll have it by tomorrow night, but I probably won't be able to give you numbers more than an hour before you head out, maybe not until you're on site.

GREEN ARROW  
Better than nothing. Get to work on that, and send everything you have over to Lance. Make sure he knows to hang back until we have the hostages secure.

ROBBIE HOOD  
Yeah, God knows what those assholes would do if they saw the cops closing in on them.

FREEZE FRAME

MEGHAN (V.O.)  
Daddy, that's a bad word.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
Sorry, honey.

RESUME SCENE

ROBBIE HOOD  
God knows what those nasty men would do if they saw the cops closing in on them.

GREEN ARROW  
(nodding)  
Exactly. Now, everyone make sure to be well rested before tomorrow, meet back here at seven and we'll train for a few hours before we move out.

ROBBIE HOOD  
(impatiently)  
Why wait? We know where they are, we know we can take down Richards and his goons, why don't we go tonight? Now?

GLITTER BOMBER  
(hesitant)  
Robbie's got a point.I mean, it doesn't feel right to leave those poor kids in the hands of that madman any longer than necessary.

GREEN ARROW  
Because there's still a lot we don't know, and we need to be smart about this. With Spartan and Black Canary away, there's only the three of us - we're going to need backup from SCPD and they need time to organise themselves.

FELICITY  
Not to mention the fact that, police approval or not, we're still vigilantes. Just last month there was a case thrown out of the courts because we apprehended the guy. We need the SCPD to make any arrests, to be sure the charges stick and Richards and his crew get the punishment they deserve.

GREEN ARROW  
Exactly. So, go change and head home. Get some sleep, and come back fresh tomorrow.

ROBBIE HOOD and GLITTER BOMBER don't seem convinced, but do as they're told, moving towards one of the hidden corridors and talking softly between themselves. FELICITY returns to typing, and GREEN ARROW leans against the end of her desk, looking weary. After a moment, FELICITY stops and moves to stand facing him, placing a hand on his arm.

FELICITY  
You alright?

GREEN ARROW  
(sighs)  
Yes. Just frustrated with them.

He tilts his head in the direction that the other vigilantes disappeared. FELICITY nods sympathetically.

FELICITY  
I know it's hard for you to accept new people on the team, but we all just need a little time to get used to each other.

GREEN ARROW  
It's not that. They're good kids, and I know their hearts are in the right place, but...

He paces away, then turns back to FELICITY.

GREEN ARROW  
(frustrated)  
They're so reckless, so ready to jump into a situation without any kind of plan. It's not like I want them to only do what I say without question, without thinking for themselves, but... I'm afraid one day one of them is going to go off on their own and end up getting hurt. Or worse. They need to learn to be heroes and be smart about it.

FELICITY  
And we'll get them there.

She walks over and takes his hands.

FELICITY  
You've trained other vigilantes before, ones far more hotheaded and impulsive than Robbie Hood and Glitter Bomber. You're a good teacher, Arrow, and they respect you. They understand that you have more experience and they know you know what you're doing.

GREEN ARROW  
(softly)  
I'm not sure I believe that all the time.

FELICITY  
Well I do. I've always believed in you, and I always will.

GREEN ARROW  
(smiling)  
What would I do without you, Overwatch?

FELICITY  
Pray you never have to find out.

SWIPE TO:

INT. ROBBIE'S BEDROOM

ROBBIE  
Yuck!

OLIVER  
(laughs)  
How did I know you were going to say that?

ROBBIE  
(disgruntled)  
Why you gotta put that mushy stuff in the story? The Green Arrow doesn't need some girl to tell him he's awesome.

OLIVER  
Even superheroes need a little reassuring now and then.

ROBBIE  
(ignoring him)  
And who is Overwatch, anyway? I never heard of her.

MEGHAN  
(indignant)  
She's the best! She helps Green Arrow find stuff he's looking for, and get into people's computers, and all kindsa cool stuff. He couldn't be a hero without her.

ROBBIE  
(dismissively)  
Whatever. I still think Dad made her up to keep you happy. You love all that gooey, romantic stuff.

OLIVER  
(with mock affront)  
Excuse me, young man, my stories are the gospel truth, and I resent any implication to the contrary.

MEGHAN  
(confused)  
What does that mean?

OLIVER  
Never mind. Do you want to hear how the story ends or not?

Both children nod frantically.

OLIVER  
Alright. So, the next night, Team Arrow got together and finalised their plan, then went to stake out the building where Grayson Richards was keeping his hostages.

SWIPE TO:

EXT. CITY ROOFTOP - NIGHT

GREEN ARROW crouches near the edge of a rooftop, looking down and across the street to a dilapidated four-story apartment building. Most of the windows are boarded up, and the front doors are chained shut, a large sign attached to them reading 'CONDEMNED' in red block lettering. The whole street has a run-down, abandoned feel; this is a low income area of the city, contrasting sharply with the lights of skyscrapers just visible over the rooftops. We can hear police sirens and dogs barking in the distance. A small beep sounds from GREEN ARROW's communication relay, and he touches a spot on his chest to open the line.

GREEN ARROW  
Yeah?

FELICITY (O.C.)  
(through the comms)  
Captain Lance and the SCPD are two blocks out, ready to move on our signal.

INT. GREEN ARROW'S SECRET BASE - CONTINUOUS

FELICITY is alone at her desk. The monitors show the same blueprints and a satellite view of the condemned building; she taps a few keys and brings up thermal imaging, red person-shaped blotches scattered around the building.

FELICITY  
Thermals show fifteen guys, spread across all four floors, and another two on the roof.

She zooms in on a large group of red blotches clustered tightly together.

FELICITY  
Looks like all the kids are being held in one room on the third floor, in the west apartment.  


EXT. CITY ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS

GREEN ARROW  
Copy that, Overwatch. Glitter Bomber and Robbie Hood, are you in position?

EXT. ANOTHER ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS

ROBBIE HOOD crouches on another rooftop, this one directly adjacent to their target building.

ROBBIE HOOD  
In position.

EXT. ALLEYWAY - CONTINUOUS

GLITTER BOMBER moves stealthily along a dark alleyway, ducking around a dumpster and flattening herself against the wall beside the building's back door.

GLITTER BOMBER  
In position. Ready when you are, boys.

FELICITY (O.C.)  
(through comms)  
Glitter Bomber, there are three men between you and the stairs, one in the stairwell and the same again on the next floor. Green Arrow, you're facing three coming down from the top floor, along with the rooftop guards.

EXT. CITY ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS

GREEN ARROW  
Not a problem. Converge in the third floor hallway, take out as many as you can on the way but try and keep it quiet. No need for Richards' thugs to know we're coming.

GLITTER BOMBER (O.C.)  
(through comms)  
Got it.

ROBBIE HOOD (O.C.)  
(through comms)  
Ditto.

GREEN ARROW  
Alright, on my mark.

He draws a grappling hook arrow and aims for the rooftop of the condemned building.

GREEN ARROW  
Now!

He fires, the hook embedding in the side of an air-conditioning unit. GREEN ARROW attaches the end of his cable to the edge of the roof he is standing on, then hooks his bow over the line and jumps off the edge, sliding down the cable onto the other roof.

EXT. ANOTHER ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS

ROBBIE HOOD goes through the same motions, but his hook goes through an unboarded window on the second floor and he slides directly inside the building.

INT. EMPTY APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Two burly mobsters in black leather jackets turn around to see ROBBIE HOOD coming through the empty window frame. They move to draw their guns, but he engages them before they have a chance, throwing punches and kicks with the precision of a trained martial artist and swinging his bow like a club.

EXT. ALLEYWAY - CONTINUOUS

GLITTER BOMBER steps back into the alleyway, draws an explosive arrow and fires at the lock on the door. It explodes in a shower of sparks.

INT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

The same door, from inside the building. It slams against the wall as GLITTER BOMBER kicks it open, silhouetted against the streetlight for a moment before slipping inside.

EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING ROOFTOP - MOMENTS LATER

GREEN ARROW is fighting with two more mobsters. He uses the same techniques as ROBBIE HOOD, but with decidedly more speed and polish. Gunshots can be heard echoing across the comms.

GREEN ARROW  
What happened to getting in quietly?

GLITTER BOMBER (O.C.)  
(through comms)  
I got clocked by a guard coming in. (she grunts) Got him.

GREEN ARROW punches one thug in the face, then swings back and hits the other with his bow; both drop to the floor, unconscious. He moves towards the rooftop door into the building as the conversation continues on the comms.

FELICITY (O.C.)  
(through comms)  
I've got almost everyone moving towards you, only three left guarding the hostages. Robbie, Arrow, you need to intercept those goons before they all descend on Glitter Bomber.

GREEN ARROW  
On my way.

INT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

GLITTER BOMBER is desperately fighting with three large mobsters. She is holding her own, but brute strength is still giving them the upperhand. Two arrows fly through the air in quick succession, knocking one thug to floor, spearing another against the wall and allowing GLITTER BOMBER to focus her attention on the last, who she dispatches with a well-placed knee to the groin. ROBBIE HOOD jogs up and knocks him out with a punch. The two vigilantes catch their breath, grinning at each other.

GLITTER BOMBER  
Thanks for the assist.

ROBBIE HOOD  
No problem. Come on.

They set off running up the nearby stairs to the next floor.

INT. EMPTY APARTMENT - THIRD FLOOR - MINUTES LATER

A dark, empty room. The only furniture is a small table and two chairs, where two mobsters are playing cards. A third, wealding a large assault rifle, stands over a group of children, all about fifteen or younger, cowering and whimpering in a huddle on the floor. A few older children are trying to comfort younger ones, but everyone looks scared. The muffled sound of gunfire and shouting can be heard through the door, getting closer by the minute. The mobsters at the table throw down their cards and stand, picking up large guns of their own.

MOBSTER 1  
What the hell-

FREEZE FRAME

MEGHAN (V.O.)  
Daddy!

OLIVER (V.O.)  
Sorry!

RESUME SCENE

MOBSTER 1  
-heck is going on out there?

The noise cuts off for a split second, before the door bursts open with a crash; several children make involuntary noises of fright. GREEN ARROW enters, bow drawn, closely shadowed by ROBBIE HOOD and GLITTER BOMBER.

MOBSTER 2  
The vigilantes!

MOBSTER 3  
Get 'em!

All three men open fire. A few children scream outright and the whole group huddles closer together. The vigilantes engage the mobsters, firing arrows to disarm them and engaging them in hand-to-hand combat, one-on-one. We jump rapidly between all three fights, the heroes swiftly and efficiently taking down their opponents. ROBBIE HOOD puts down MOBSTER 3 and moves towards the children.

ROBBIE HOOD  
(comfortingly)  
Don't worry guys, you're safe. We're going to get you out of here.

MOBSTER 3, still conscious, stands up behind him and advances menacingly.

GLITTER BOMBER  
Look out!

She swings her bow, knocking out MOBSTER 1, then draws an arrow and fires at MOBSTER 3. It hits him square in the back; he falls to the floor in a shower of glitter. ROBBIE HOOD turns around and kicks him, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious. He looks down at his foot.

ROBBIE HOOD  
(whining)  
Oh man, you got glitter on my boot.

GLITTER BOMBER  
(exasperated)  
You're welcome.

GREEN ARROW dispatches MOBSTER 2 and comes to join his teammates. One of the children stands up, gazing at them in undisguised wonder.

CHILD  
You saved us.

ROBBIE HOOD  
(grinning)  
That's what we do, kiddo.

CHILD  
Thank you!

GREEN ARROW crouches down and puts a hand on the CHILD's shoulder.

GREEN ARROW  
You don't have to thank us. We just wanted to help get you back to your families.

CAPTAIN LANCE (O.C.)  
SCPD! Hands up!

A group of SCPD officers enter the room, led by CAPTAIN LANCE. They lower their guns when they see the vigilantes standing over the fallen mobsters. Three officers move to handcuff the criminals, while the rest begin shepherding the children towards the door.

CAPTAIN LANCE  
Thanks for the assist. Lotta parents gonna sleep easy tonight thanks to you.

GREEN ARROW  
Don't thank us yet, Captain. Richards is still out there.

CAPTAIN LANCE  
You'll get him. You've never failed this city yet.

GREEN ARROW just nods and leads the way to an unboarded window. He leaps over the sill and out of sight, followed by ROBBIE HOOD and GLITTER BOMBER. CAPTAIN LANCE shakes his head at them.

CAPTAIN LANCE  
Show-offs.

FADE TO BLACK

INT. ROBBIE'S BEDROOM

OLIVER  
And now it's time for bed.

The children protest loudly.

OLIVER  
(speaking over them)  
No, no, no, you both have school tomorrow. I've kept you up too late as it is, your mom'll kill me.

MEGHAN  
But what happens next?

ROBBIE  
(eagerly)  
Yeah, do they catch the mob boss? Do the other heroes come back and help? Do they team up with The Flash for a big final showdown?

He mimes punching an invisible enemy, moving his arms quickly as if with super speed.

MEGHAN  
Do Green Arrow and Overwatch kiss and get married?

ROBBIE  
(disgusted)  
Meghan!

OLIVER  
(placatingly)  
All stories for another night. Come on guys, bedtime.

The children continue grumbling, but both are clearly tired. ROBBIE allows OLIVER to tuck him in and kiss him on the forehead. OLIVER picks up MEGHAN, who yawns and lays her head on his shoulder. They leave the room, OLIVER turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

INT. MEGHAN'S ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

The room, like MEGHAN's pajamas, is decorated in pink and purple and littered with pictures and toys of unicorns, fairies and princesses. There is a huge pile of stuffed animals in one corner, and another three on the bed, in addition to the unicorn MEGHAN still clutches to her chest.

OLIVER lays her in bed and tucks her in, switching on a nightlight shaped like a crown that sits on the bedside table.

MEGHAN  
(sleepily)  
Daddy?

OLIVER  
Yes, princess?

MEGHAN  
Do you think the Green Arrow has a family?

OLIVER  
(smiling affectionately)  
I don't know. But if he does, I'm sure he loves them very much, and he's very happy that he gets to go home to them after a hard night fighting to save the city.

MEGHAN  
(hums in agreement)  
Yeah. I bet his little girl is really super duper proud of him.

OLIVER  
(a little emotional)  
I bet she is.

OLIVER leans down and kisses MEGHAN's forehead.

OLIVER  
Goodnight, my little Glitter Bomber.

MEGHAN  
(smiling, her eyes already closed)  
Night, Daddy.

OLIVER leaves the room, turning out the light and pausing briefly at the door for one last look at his daughter. He smiles softly, and closes the door silently behind him.

INT. LIVING ROOM - MINUTES LATER

OLIVER enters the living room. It is a warm, comfortable, family space, centered around a large flatscreen TV, a round coffee table and a semi-circle of puffy couches. To one side is a floor-length mirror, mounted on the wall. The room is softly lit by a standing lamp, brighter light coming in through an archway into the kitchen. Stuffed animals and action figures are dotted around the room, along with photographs of ROBBIE, MEGHAN and their older brother WILLIAM. OLIVER picks one up from a side table.

CLOSE ON THE PHOTO: OLIVER SITTING ON A PORCH SWING, ROBBIE AND MEGHAN ON EITHER SIDE OF HIM, HIS ARMS AROUND THEM AND ALL THREE SMILING WIDELY AT THE CAMERA.

We hear footsteps. OLIVER looks up as FELICITY enters through an archway from the kitchen. They smile at each other; OLIVER puts down the photo and moves across the room, pulling FELICITY into a hug and kissing her gently on the lips.

FELICITY  
(pulling back)  
The kids asleep?

OLIVER  
(nods)  
Out like lights. I guess hearing about the adventures of Glitter Bomber and Robbie Hood really wore them out.

FELICITY  
(laughs)  
Very creative. Sound like the Green Arrow has some interesting new friends.

She steps away, crossing to the coffee table and picking up a remote.

FELICITY  
Ready to go to work?

OLIVER  
Always.

He moves to stand facing the mirror. FELICITY presses a button on the remote; the TV and the mirror both slide sideways, revealing hidden recesses in the walls. Behind the TV is a rack holding a black compound bow and a quiver of arrows with green fletching. Behind the mirror is a display case, backlit in green, containing a silver mannequin on which hangs the GREEN ARROW's costume.

ZOOM IN ON THE COSTUME

CUT TO BLACK

**Author's Note:**

> EXT. - Exterior  
> INT. - Interior  
> V.O. - Voice Over  
> O.C. - Off Camera


End file.
